SPEECHLESS
by ullet
Summary: Someone just needs to shut Naru up sometimes. (One-shot) This is just idea that stuck in my head like stamp to envelope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfiction (ONE-SHOT) and because can't get it out from my brain and it can't do multi-tasking. So, I decided to write it. English is not my native language and FF is banned from my country, but there are always many different ways to Rome, right? And I think it's a challenge to write it in English. So, if there are some errors, especially my grammars, I apologize in advance. Thanks to my Office 365 (I'm in love with its correction about grammar but hate the autocorrection) and dictionary that helped me with my weakness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the cover. I don't even own my life. Manga, anime, and other books took it years ago.

Enjoy!

"Mai, tea!"

"Yes!" Mai shouted to his boss then got up from her chair and go to Lin's office and knocked.

"Come in," Lin answered from his cave.

Mai opened the door and stuck in her head. "Lin-san do you want tea or coffee?"

Lin look up to Mai. "Yes, Taniyama-san. Coffee, please," came his reply. He really need coffee because BSPR sent him case files and demanding his attention right now. Wonderful, his work just multiplied.

"Okay." Mai closed the door, then walked to the kitchen. She was humming low while waiting the water.

"What taking you so long? Did you forget where the kitchen is?" Naru barked at Mai when she was once again coming in without knock the door first.

"I can even walk to the kitchen with my eyes closed," Mai grumbled under her breath.

"I doubt that. You are a danger magnet with your eyes open, and I don't want to know what happen when you're doing it with your eyes closed." Then he glanced at the cup filled with his favorite tea, Earl Grey. But, it wasn't just the cup that Mai put down on his desk. "What is this teapot doing on my desk?" he asked as if that object insult his intelligence.

"Your tea, Your Majesty. I'm sure you can see it yourself."

"I'm not stupid, Mai. I can see that is tea inside the teapot. What I'm asking is why is this teapot here? I didn't order this."

"So, you can drink it anytime you want and don't need to order it for every half hour," said Mai with her big grin.

"You think that's a clever idea, Mai?" Naru asked with his trademark smug smirk.

"Of course."

Naru amused by Mai's confident answer. "Then what do I do if that tea turns cold? Do I have to drink cold tea?"

"Then warm it yourself."

"And how am I supposed to do that? That's your job after all." Naru folded his arms in front of his broad chest.

Mai smiled and arched her brow, even though her face became pink, she needs to ask this. "You told me that you're handsome, right?"

Naru can't hold the corner of his lips and his smirk grew bigger. "Yes, I am. Is this even related to my tea?"

Two orbs of cinnamon colored eyes widened in innocent way she can simulate. "Yes, it is. Because I believe you're hot enough to warm your own tea."

Silent.

Naru didn't know what to say to that. His eyes widened because of shock and his jaw dropped a little. He couldn't trust his ears. Didn't see that coming from his little assistant

And Mai choose that opportunity to walked out from Naru's office, held back her laughter. She knew her cheeks was red as boiled crab, but didn't care. 'That face is worth a million dollars!' said Mai while snickered and pick up Lin's coffee. Mai knocked Lin's door again and opened it when heard permission from the owner of office.

"Here you go, Lin-san." Mai can feel Lin's glance, and certain that he heard what she said to Naru minutes ago.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

"You're welcome." Mai turned back and walked out from his office. Before she closes the door, she said, "I also believe you can keep that coffee warm too, Lin-san."

Lin chocked out from his coffee.

Mai's laughter rang inside SPR.

Aw yeah, she practiced those lines just to get her little revenge to Naru. Lin? It was just a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, this supposed to be one shot but, I couldn't hold my idea about Ayako and Monk. Kimura Takuya is a real deal, I mean he is a real human being. If you know him, you know he is a handsome one. And sorry, my grammar still sucks, even hell refused to break loose because of my poor English. Also, if there is any typo, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, cover, or Kimura Takuya. If I own Kimura Takuya, I would be in bed, ride my baby until the sun stiflingly hot by it. *oops*

"Ayako!" Mai squealed when she saw her mother figure came wearing this beautiful tight black dress with glitters at the end of it. Her red hair now has soft wave, perfect make-up and the shine of her jewelry made her looks more glowing. "You look gorgeous!"

The members of SPR also give Ayako the same compliment about her, except Naru and Lin, of course, they didn't even bat their eyes. On the other hand, Bou-san, just couldn't shut his mouth that slightly agape.

"Thank you," Ayako thanked them for all the praise she received.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Ayako?" Mai asked after Ayako sat down on Bou-san' side.

"Ah, I want to give this to you." Ayako handed a box with various kind of cakes inside it to Mai. "One of my patient is a celebrity and received many, many gifts from his fans and don't know what to do with it. So, he gave it to hospital staffs, and me being his doctor had a privilege to choose any gift I want to take. I chose those cakes this morning, thinking that Mai would like it." Ayako smiled to Mai that looks happy and already pick her cake for herself.

"Thank you, Ayako!" Mai was so excited to try the cake. "Who wants tea with cake?" she asked to all of them. After got all yes, she walked to the kitchen to prepare it.

"My office is not a café," said Naru with venom in his voice but, everyone ignores it like always.

"Hey, old hag, why you dress up like that? It doesn't suit you, you know." Bou-san started to insult Ayako, even though know the consequence.

But, the most shocking think that day was, Ayako's purse didn't make any contact with Bou-san's head. This was confused all the members, because they used to Ayako will retort Bou-san and make him fainted to the ground with her magical purse. Instead, Ayako just drank her tea that Mai served.

Confused with Ayako's reaction, Bou-san tried to rile her up again. "Granny, answer my question, will you? Or your ears going deaf because of your age?"

Mai's hands stopped in the air when she was about give Naru's chocolate cake plate, lucky it didn't fall to his designer black pants. She and the others shocked, Ayako still didn't go rampage.

"Ayako, are you okay?" John the Saint asked with worry laced his voice. He doesn't like Bou-san and Ayako always fight each other but, when you see them don't fight like usual, it doesn't feel right.

"Yes, I'm okay, John. Thanks for asking," replied Ayako with smile that made John relieved.

"Then why you weren't hit Bou-san till he fainted?" Yasu asked, drop the bomb that they all asked inside their heads.

"Why would I do that? Like he said, I'm old. And age comes with wisdom so, I need to act like one, don't you think, Bou-san?" Ayako turned to Bou-san with her killer smile, enough to make him charmed but, he immediately erases those thoughts from his head.

"What? You may old but, wisdom? Hell, you couldn't even move on from earth spirit bound that you always declare on every case," he mocked Ayako again, hoping will make her angry like usual. He likes when Ayako go berserk because of him.

Suddenly Ayako's phone rang, cut her to answer him. She picks up her phone, excuse herself and walked to the window to see something outside. About two minutes she ended her call and come back to the couch to collect her red purse.

"True to your words, I'm old, Bou-san. And an old woman needs a REAL man to handle me. Also, only a REAL man can play this 'bass' to produce the best sound," said Ayako while sliding her hand on the side curve of her perfect body with sultry voice to the word 'bass.' "I may not move on from earth spirit but, I definitely moving on from you."

"Ayako, where are you going?" Mai asked when she saw Ayako walking to the door. Those words sure leave all of them clam up.

Ayako smiled and winked at Mai. "A date. Bye everyone" Then she was out from SPR office.

"A date?" Mai hastily ran to the window. "Wow! That one looks very expensive."

They stared at each other before followed Mai to the window and saw this black matte Ferrari car. A handsome man with half ponytail opened a door for Ayako and they drove away from there.

"Who is that man?" asked Bou-san with 'I couldn't believe that old hag has a date' voice.

"Kimura Takuya. I assume that was her patient she told us about. He was hospitalized because of accident two weeks ago," came Masako reply. Leave it to her about celebrity.

"Kimura Takuya? THAT Kimura Takuya?" asked Yasu with excitement. "You must be wrong."

"I'm not," said Masako, full of her haughtiness. "Even if I'm wrong, I would know that car everywhere. There aren't many people own that expensive car in Japan."

Then suddenly Mai laughed. Like full blast of laugh. "Mai, quiet!" Naru snapped at his assistant.

Mai's laugh subsided but, still laughing and her stomach hurt. "Bou-san just being dumped by Ayako." Mai laughed again. "And I don't know there is a 'bass' that Bou-san couldn't play."

That comment made all of them laugh when Bou-san's face flushed from that. Even Naru and Lin smirked at Mai's comment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gosh... I swear my brain hates me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. If I do, I will comb Lin's hair back so I can see his gorgeous heterochromia eyes and I admit have a very good problem with men and their slicked back hair.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was just like any other day in SPR, two silent men and an energetic female assistant doing their paperwork. Mai sighed when she looked at her stack of paper, she feels like she won't finish it anytime soon. Sound of a door being opened divert Mai's attention.

"Mai-san, can I ask you for a cup of coffee?" Lin asked with his tired voice. Lin doesn't usually show anything on his face but, right now he is looking like a zombie.

Mai surprised by his request. Lin rarely asks for tea or coffee. Scratch that. Lin NEVER asks, except it was related with work. "Sure."

"Make it strong, please," he said before return to his office.

"Okay." Mai smiled, happy that the day Lin asks some coffee by himself has come. She can hear angels sing 'Hallelujah' from heaven. "Naru, do you want some tea?" Yeah, Mai knows that was a stupid question when she asked that.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naru didn't even looked up to answer, busy with his 'God only knows' paperwork. Hell, Mai doesn't even sure if that was really paperwork or he was writing people he hated on deathnote.

Mai closed his office door and mumbled, "That selfish, insensitive, narcissistic, arrogant, jerk. Is it gonna kill him if he says 'Yes, please'?"

Naru smirked inside his office.

Mai deliver Naru's tea first, stomped her legs out when didn't get a 'thank you' from her boss and series of name calling. After that she went to Lin office with his black, strong, and no sugar coffee.

"Lin-san, are you okay? You look very tired. Is there anything I can help?" Mai hesitated to ask but, she worried seeing Lin like this. He may think Mai is just his co-worker, but for Mai, Lin is a friend.

"I'm okay, Taniyama-san. Thank you for the offer, but no, thank you." He gulped down the coffee, the taste was very and extra bitter but, his face still stoic as ever.

"No, I don't think you are okay. What is it?" Mai being stubborn asked.

Lin sighed, maybe it wouldn't be bad if he tells Mai. And hope that will make her go away faster. "I have working for three days non-stop and I only slept for five hours. The paperwork from BSPR keep on piling up because, there is no capable worker who can deal with it right now. They still looking for a new hire but, until now there is none."

Okay, that was also the first time Lin talking more than one sentence to Mai.

"And!" Oh, there is more. "Madoka will come here in about a half hour," Lin finished his tale while looking at his watch. He really tried to brace himself when Madoka come to SPR with her bubbly and fussy personality. No, Lin doesn't hate that but, that is the last thing he needed right now.

"Hm." Mai pursed her lips and swayed it to the left and right, thinking what can she do for Lin. Mai knew Lin needs to rest but, he won't do that before his works are done. "Ah! I have an idea." Mai flicked her fingers.

"I do not need your silly idea, Taniyama-san," he started to regret his mouth went babbling about his misery.

"No, it's not a silly idea. Give me your ear." Lin sighed again but complied to her request. Mai whispered to him and smiled when Lin blinked, a little caught of guard with her question.

"I think I can do that. So?" And then Mai whispered again to tell her plan. Lin eyes widened. "No, I won't do that."

Mai straighten her back and said, "It's up to you, Lin-san. I just gave my idea." Mai shrugged and went out.

Twenty-five minutes later Madoka came in like a tornado. Mai jumped from her seat when the door suddenly thrown open by Naru's mentor. "Mai-chan!" She practically screamed.

"Madoka! You are startling me." Mai held her hand on her chest.

"Hehe… Sorry, sorry. How are you? Where is Naru and Lin?" she asked, approaching Mai's desk.

"Good. You? In their cave, just like usual."

"I'm good as well. Thank you, Mai-chan," Madoka giggled and went to Naru's office first without knocking first. Didn't take a long time for Naru yelled at Madoka. "OUT!"

"Geez, what a little brat you are. I teach you better than that," Madoka muttered with a pout and went to her next victim. "Eh, why is it being locked? Lin, open the door. It's Madoka!" she knocked with her fist.

Mai held her smile, know exactly Lin tried to stall his fate from Madoka. Lin opened the door with grimace on his face. "Hi, Madoka."

"Hi, Lin. How are you? How about the paperwork from BSPR? Do you finish with it?"

"Madoka," called Lin, his face getting darker.

"Oh my, your face looks scary. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Have you been sleeping well?"

"Madoka,"

"Okay, I will try tell Martin to hire a worker as fast as Flash run on the movie. Do you have lunch yet? Want me order something so you don't have to go out? What food do you want?"

"Madoka,"

"Italian? American? Oh, I know, of course you want Chinese food, aren't you? Don't you try to deny it."

Irritated, Lin sneaked his hand on Madoka waist and pull the woman, so their bodies glued together. Madoka's chatter stopped instantly. She can feel Lin's muscles pressed against her breasts and her heart beating like a mad man.

"Li-Lin?" she stutterd when Lin smiled oh, so charmingly. Mai almost swoon by it. Almost.

Naru opened his door, about to say something when saw both of his mentors in suggestive position. But, Mai beat him by put her finger in front of her mouth to tell him to not say anything. Then Naru leaned to his door frame and wait what would happen next.

Lin's other hand cupped Madoka's cheek and his thumb stroked it. Satisfied with her attention, he called her name again. "Madoka."

"Ye-yes, Lin?" Madoka's face was so red that can compete with traffic lights and win.

"Have I already say that you look so beautiful today?" he asked, lowered his voice by an octave.

"No, you ha-haven't." Her shaky voice couldn't hide her emotion.

"Well, I need to fix that." His mouth got closer to Madoka's ear. "You are beautiful, Madoka," Lin whispered huskily

Mai had to close her mouth from screaming like a pig in slaughter house. Naru lifted his brow, bemused by his friend act. Lin's glare won't work on Madoka, but this? This is a new trick to stop Madoka's train of prattle and only Lin can make it work.

Madoka froze in her place for two minutes, even Lin already released his hands from her. "Restroom." Then she ran to the restroom and now she didn't throw that door like when she came in first. Madoka sat on toilet and screamed in silent while holding her apple colored face with her two hands. She can't believe Lin just said that. 'And his chest!? It felt so good. I wish he will do that again. Tomorrow maybe? Or the next ten minutes? Madoka! You're being a pervert. But, I am a pervert! Especially to him! Should I confess? But he said I'm beautiful, that's enough reason, right? No, Lin isn't that shallowed!' And she went on, and on, and on, and on.

While Madoka occupied by her thoughts, "Ha! My plan worked!" Mai shake her hips in victory, and Naru quite enjoy it. Twenty and still act like children.

"You really did what Mai planned?" asked Naru with incredulous tone.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Mai can hear mockery from Naru.

"I was desperate," deadpanned Lin.

"But, Lin-san," Mai halted Lin from going to his office. "Why don't you make it official with Madoka so, you don't need an excuse to say she is beautiful and hold her like that?" Mai grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lin froze and instead of ignore Mai's comment, he retorted it. "Then why don't you also make it official with Naru? With that Naru won't suffer from fever everytime you shake your hips and slam you on his desk."

Hot. That was Mai's face, hot as the sun outside. "Lin-san!" screamed Mai.

Lin chuckled and back to his office.

From the corner of her eyes Naru already returned to his office without anyone know it. Mai sat down with sulky expression.

And it was silent for the rest of the day. No Naru ordering tea. No fussy from Madoka, still locked herself in restroom for over than three hours, by the way. No Mai's singing. And no typing sound from Lin's office. Because he collapsed on his desk, exhausted from work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't know what am I writing, not even check the grammar. My country only has two seasons so snow out from my list, and hope Santa will come and give me one more brain so I can function like normal people. Any typo? Weird grammar? My fault! Please, don't sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. I want to claim my OC but, nah... If she claims to be mine, please, just walk away. Or if you were a psychic, you can exorcise her, I won't mind at all.

* * *

"Naru, it's lunch time. Are you coming?" Mai asked with only head stuck to his office.

Naru looked at his watch and it was time for lunch. "Yes. I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay." Mai closed the door and picked up her mini sling bag.

After Naru back from England he insisted to always have lunch with her. Mai doesn't know why and when she asked it, he only kept on walking and ignored her. It's not that Mai mind, on the contrary she is happy with it. But, the problem is, every time they go out almost all girls gawked at Naru, fascinated by him. While Mai got this evil mixed jealousy stares from them, and took a week to get used to it.

"Move your feet. If we were late come back from lunch because of you, I will deduct it from your salary." Naru strode to front door without waiting for Mai.

"Jerk." She fixed her bag and ran a little to Naru. "Where would you have lunch today?" Mai asked when they went down with escalator.

"As long as it has decent tea, I don't mind," he replied as cold as usual.

Of course, tea is number one for him. Second is his work. "Hm. How about we try the new restaurant two blocks from here? I think their tea would please you enough."

"You think? You haven't been there, how do you know I will like their tea?"

"Geez, Naru, don't be pessimistic."

Naru didn't say anything until they arrived at the new restaurant, but he stole a glance when Mai tying her hair into a messy ponytail and revealing her neck. 'Damn summer,' was his thought. Hell, Naru even can see her cleavage-that he thought non-existence before-from his position, because of the heat she unbuttoned her two shirt buttons. Her body filled on the right places, although she will never get taller than 165cm (5'5). And her short skirt only makes those men more attracted to her. Therefore, he persistent to accompany Mai to lunch.

Naru opened the door for Mai before he let himself in. One of waitress with frilly uniform welcomed them and her eyes straight looked at Naru like he is some fresh meat in the jungle and she is the tiger. Naru of course didn't realize or even care. Mai choose the latter.

"Table for two, please," Mai said, rather loud for Sakura (name tag) so she would notice her presence.

Sakura glared at Mai for a second and then smiled. Fake, mind you. After that she ushered them to their table. Thankful it wasn't window table or girls will stop and drool at Naru. The waitress gave them the menu with her attention still on Mai's companion.

"Are you ready to order?" Sakura asked with extra sugar in her voice. Mai's tooth almost ached because of it.

"Salmon butter sauce and a pot of tea, please." Naru gave the menu back without looked up to the waitress. Mai snickered when she saw Sakura perplexed by the coldness of Naru.

The upset Sakura switched to Mai. "What do you want, little girl?" Rude.

"Sushi teriyaki burger with extra mayo and ice lemonade, please," said Mai, a little sullen with her. She stuck out her tongue at Sakura's back when she went to the kitchen.

"Stop acting like a child, especially when we are in public, Mai," Naru scolded her.

"She was the one who rude. Little girl? Really?" Mai pouted.

"And you pointed it out by stuck your tongue? Very mature," came his sarcastic comment.

"You-!" Mai was so angry and didn't know what to say.

Naru smirked.

The waitress came back with their food and drink. Accidentally her hand brushed with Mai's and she froze. Naru saw this and stopped from drinking his tea. Mai's pupils dilated and then her face scrunched up. The waitress didn't notice it, busy batted her eyelashes at Naru with her smile as brilliant as diamond. Naru once again ignored her, worried with what Mai saw with her vision.

Mai blinked her eyes, back to normal. The waitress already gone without she knows it. She drank her ice lemonade, grimaced.

"What did you see?" Naru asked.

"Something so disgusting. So gross that your appetite will go away from here to England," Mai grumbled. After three moutful of her food, her appetite came back. 'It's so good'.

Naru nodded. "Remember to control your power, Mai. Don't let any vision enter you so easily."

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered. When her power went haywire, she can't touch anybody without see their past and it had freaked her out. But, everybody in SPR helped her to embrace and control it. Until now they still do that. "Don't tell Lin-san, okay? Or he will be mad at me."

"And what benefit do I get?"

Mai narrowed her eyes. "You are such a jerk, you know that?"

Naru smirked again. "I know. You say that every day, I'm not stupid or deaf, Mai. Escpecially with your loud voice, even megaphone will feel shame."

She snorted so unlady like and continued with her food. Naru called the waitress for the bill when they were done and won't let Mai pay for it. When they were on their first lunch, Naru had to threatening will deduct Mai's salary three times of her food bill, and Mai shut her mouth for the rest of their lunches.

"I will go to the restroom first, okay."

"Don't be too long. I will wait outside."

Mai nodded and went to the restroom. After few minutes she went out then shocked when she saw that waitress, yeah, that rude waitress, was flirting with Naru outside of the restaurant. She was clinging her arms on Naru's left arm, pushed her breast so he would get the idea what Sakura's wanted from him. Naru tried to release his arm but, this girl was so strong, and he didn't want to use violence against woman.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell me your name," said Sakura as cute as possible.

"I don't have any obligation to tell my name." So cold that even polar bears choose to evacuate from North Pole to Egypt.

"Aw, don't worry. I will take care of you just fine," her tone changed to sultry, thick with temptation. She even brave enough to rubbed Naru's chest.

Naru gripped her wrist and removed it from his chest. "Miss, refrain from touching me without permission."

A cough stopped whatever Sakura's next trick to get Naru to be hers. She turned around and saw Mai with glare and angry expression. 'How dare she touch Naru!?' Mai's animal instinct kicked in.

"You are in the way. Move!" Mai literally growled at her last word. She pulled Sakura's hand from Naru and stood between them, folded her arms, and kept her eyes on Sakura.

Well, Sakura also angry at Mai because she ruined her chance on that handsome man. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are!?" Mai asked back, louder than her. "My friend here," she pointed at Naru who eyed them, slightly worried for his own life. "Doesn't want anything from you. So, back off!"

"You ugly bitch!" Sakura snapped with hatred.

"Wow," Mai raised both of her hands. "I really don't want to know what your Mom says to you every night before you sleep."

Sakura clenched her fists. "You're JUST his friend. What right do you have to forbid me to try and get him?"

Mai's mouth frowned. "I may don't have any right as his friend but, if I have a chance to prevent my friend suffered from STD, I will."

Sakura's face was on fire. "Are you saying I have STD?" She was furious.

Mai snorted. That was not a good sign. "Mai, we have to go now. Lunch time almost over, Lin will be mad if we don't go back and let him have his lunch." Tried to stop Mai. This will be going too far if he didn't.

But Mai kept on going. "For now, maybe not, but if you keep on sleeping around with different guys every week then, maybe yes. Contraception doesn't have one hundred percent guarantee, you know. If you want to continue, be my guest. But, leave my friend alone," said Mai with firm voice. Initially she felt guilty because she peeked something that she shouldn't, but now? Over it!

Naru pulled Mai's arm before Sakura can reply and this disaster will continue for how long he doesn't want to know. Not that she can give any response after what Mai said, she literally didn't move at all. "You are too much, Mai."

"Says the one who glared and always degrading my intelligence every day, don't forget about ordering tea every half hour," Mai muttered, still angry with that waitress.

One of Naru's corner lips lifted. "Jealous?"

Red heat crept to her cheeks, looked away from him. "O-of course not. As your friend I just wanted to help you get away from that creepy fan of yours."

Naru eyed a boy passed them while watching how Mai skirt fluttering around her thighs, tantalizing him. He glared at that boy to make him go away, and succeed as always. "Right, creepy. But, I didn't ask you to help me."

"Fine! Then I will go back to that waitress and give your number, your address, your true name. Hell, I will even tell Luela you have already started court her." She pouted and turned back to that restaurant.

Naru held her hand to stopped her, again. "You want to play that way, fine. I will tell Lin you used your power for something trivial and lost your control again. Imagine all those of his scolds and trainings."

Mai shivered. "Naru! You can't do that! That was only one time!" Mai whined so adorably, for Naru at least.

"Try me," he challenged with cocky grin.

Mai knew he will do exactly what he said, maybe even worse. "Fine. We are even!"

Naru shrugged. "Fine by me. As long as you don't spout non-sense to anyone, especially my mother." They continued walking back to SPR. Mai didn't realize Naru still clasping their hands together, not that he planning to let it go.

Mai grinned. "Who knew the great Oliver Davis scared of his mother."

"Say that again when she comes to Japan," said Naru with mysterious tone. They arrived at front door of their office and he quickly disappeared to his office.

"What took you two love-bird so long?" asked Lin cooly from the couch.

Mai's face gone red a little. "Sorry, Lin. We had problem on the way back with Naru's fan," said Mai sheepishly.

Lin only grunted, understand what she means. He closed his laptop, put it on his office. "Mai, do meditation until I'm back from lunch. I know you lost control," Lin commanded while slipping into his coat.

"What!? Who said that to you?" It won't be Naru because, that guy already on his own office and she ignored his tea order.

"Shang," he replied and opened front door to go out for lunch. Shang was one of Lin's shikigamis that always watch over Naru or Mai when Lin couldn't.

"SHANG!" screamed Mai.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just checked that I have reviewers, followers and people who hit favorite to this story. BIG THANK YOU! (Can I kiss you?)

Also, sorry if this chapter a little disgusting for you. Hehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. If I own them, I will make Naru kiss Kuroda-san , so, yeah, thats why the author won't give GH to me and Naru only want Mai to be kissed. But, I don't get any rejection from Kuroda-san.

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone," Yasuhara greeted all occupants in office lounge with his shiny big grin. They all greeted him back. Mai went to the kitchen to make some tea for them.

"So, what is the case, Naru?" Bou-san asked the boss who sat on his favorite black armchair that no one even dare sit.

Naru sipped his tea first before opened his black-again-book. "The case came from a school in Kyoto. The students claimed that they saw apparition of a female student who wore old school uniform. The ghost asked them 'where is Makoto-kun?', when they replied that they don't know who is Makoto-kun, the ghost become violent and keep on asking them. Some of students got injured because of this. One of them is on hospital now, coma."

They could have heard crickets singing with opera like voice. Mai gulped thickly and so everybody else. Again, except those two men, you know who are they. "Is there any clue who is this Makoto-kun?" asked Ayako the doctor.

"We don't know the detail, yet. But, I'm sure we will find out," said the narcissist of this century with his confident overflowing. Just like usual.

"I bet Makoto-kun is the ghost's boyfriend!" exclaimed Yasuhara, his glasses glinted by the sun.

"Why?" asked Bou-san who drank his iced coffee.

Yasuhara smirked. "Because, Houshou-kun, if you were gone and no one could find you, I will continue search you, even if I have to be a ghost to meet you again," stated Yasuhara while holding Bou-san's hand and put it in his own chest.

"Stop it, young man! You are scaring this old man's heart," Bou-san cried, trying to release his hand.

Ayako snorted. "Finally, you admit it that you are old."

"Look who is talking," Masako chimed in, hid half of her face with her kimono sleeve.

"You brat!" Ayako hissed at her.

Naru pinched his nose bridge. Madoka laughed. Lin sighed. John tried to calm them down. And Mai made more tea for them.

"Well, my theory could be right. Like if Mai is missing, gone without notice, big boss would be worried sick. Maybe not ask everyone 'where is Mai?' and become violent when he doesn't get his answer, like our ghost. But, he will search Mai. In fact, he will go to hell and back," Yasu teased Naru while wiggling his eyebrows. Naru glowered at him.

"Yasu!" Mai shouted with blush adorn her cheeks. "Stop talking non-sense."

He giggled, so did Madoka. "I'm not, Mai-chan! Example again then, if Madoka gone, Lin will command all his shikigamis to search for her and will cursed them in case they come back empty handed. If that impossible, he will make it possible. Right, Madoka?" He changed his target before his boss can cut him into pieces with his sharp eyes.

Lin hated being teased, same as Naru. Madoka blushed so red that her blood will call it her 'sister'. "Well, I don't have any objection about that," Madoka whispered, looked at her cup like it was one of the Wonders of the World.

"And of course, our old couple. If Ayako were gone missing, Bou-san will call her old repeatedly until she mad enough and appear in front of him, then smack him until her purse break."

"Hah! I won't waste my purse just to smack him. My purse is more precious than his career."

"Just say that your purse is cheap!"

"My purse is not cheap! Because I will rather use brick stone, cheaper and faster to make you dead. And then I will bring you back alive, then repeat it again and again."

"What!? Are you a psychopath, woman!?" Bou-san didn't want to imagine how Ayako could bring him alive, because she was the doctor, not him.

"Then, if John were gone missing, Masako will search him by send her personal ghost army just for him."

John's white skin gave away his embarrassments and scratched his head, although it wasn't itchy. "Why am I the one who the damsel in distress here?" True, if someone make him wear a wig he will looks like a damsel but, not in distress.

"Stupid. If I have my own ghost army I prefer send one of them to possess you, so you can get laid. Because we know you are getting frustrated on that department and vent it by teasing all of us." said Masako. She looked away, her pink cheeks concealed by her sleeve.

Silent.

Yasuhara blanched.

No one had expected Masako will say that.

"Ooooh! Burn, Yasuhara, burn!" Mai laughed so hard. Though her cheeks a little red but, Yasu's face was so another level of amusement for her.

"Ouch!" Bou-san added.

Ayako snickered. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Of course, he didn't. How can he see something that isn't coming? Get it?" Monk chimed in again. He won't let this chance to tease the young man slip.

"Monk, you perv. But, I get it," Madoka giggled and winked her right eye. Yasu might be her partner in crime but, she likes to tease people too. They laughed again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why all of you are bullying me now?" Yasu whined. What Masako said was spot on. He can feel his face got hotter.

"If all of us have our heroes to search the damsel in distress then, what about you Yasu? Who's going to search you?" asked Ayako. Yes, they ignored Yasuhara's question.

"Poor, Yasu," Mai replied with her sad puppy dog eyes and a pout. Naru felt like a cupid just hit his heart, bull's eye. "Maybe Hana-san will?"

Hana is Yasuhara ex-girlfriend, but… "Didn't you remember how they broke up?" this came from Lin, because they broke up in SPR office. It was full of drama and shouting. Mai had to evaded to Naru's office, she couldn't stand the language that girl used. Yasuhara tried to calm her down but, nope, he chose to be as loud as she can. Naru thrown Hana to the street, not because he wanted to save Yasuhara, but because both of his assistants can't do their work, and so was he. Three if you count Lin who had a headache from all the shouting.

Mai shivered, she forgot. "Right."

"Eh!? I thought Bou-san will search for me," Yasuhara tried to divert their attention.

"I will rather search for Ayako purse. And you're the one who said Ayako is my damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" Ayako smacked Bou-san on his head. He cried in pain.

"How about Kanako?" Masako gave her idea and smirked behind her sleeve. She can be playful if she wanted to.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Yes, she will search for me. Even to my underwear laundry and sniff it like it was the most expensive perfume in the world. So, no, thank you," Yasu rejected that. "I don't need a hero like her."

Kanako is also Yasu's ex-girlfriend. Correction, one of ex crazy girlfriend. She was so obsessed with Yasuhara, to the point she will stalk him everywhere. When Yasu broke up with her, she thrown a fit and had restraining order form police. Creepy really.

"Ew! She did that?" Ayako was so disgusted by what Yasu said. John grimaced hearing that.

"Crap," Yasu cursed under his breath, his tongue slipped.

"Gross!" Mai added, scrunched up her small nose.

"But, don't you think that will make her find you faster? Because she already knew your kind of odor," Bou-san said with smirk.

"If that's the case, we only need Mai to find Yasuhara," said Naru who was silent for a while and enjoyed his tea while reading case file.

That took minutes by them to process.

Bou-san was the first who laughed. "You're right! Because Mai is the animal here."

Naru smirked. "Glad that someone smart enough to figure that out."

"I'm not animal!" Mai shouted. SPR members laughed. Even Lin smiled a little.

"Could have fooled me."

And Yasuhara relieved that the attention no longer on his sad love life. Long live his boss! But, he won't tease they all at once ever again. Promise. He crossed his index and middle fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I know it's too late for Halloween story. And Yes, I agree I should write Christmas story instead of this. Yes again, I know my grammar is not the best thing in the world, the natives will cry, OCD will try to squeeze me if they see it. Sorry if there is any typo/grammar error/anything ugly. *bow*

Thanks for those who had wrote reviews, hit favorite and follow. *bow*

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. But, just between you and me, I own a pen that I used to rolled my hair up right now.

Enjoy!

* * *

"No, means no, Mai," Naru said with stern voice. He almost gives what she wants with the look on her face. 'That puppy dog eyes should be illegal.'

"Please, Naru. Everyone counts on me about Halloween party venue and they wanted to use SPR office," Mai pleaded, half whined to him.

"You heard what I said. Are you suddenly going deaf or your brain couldn't absorb such a simple word?" Naru opened his 'deathnote' and ignored Mai, silently dismissing Mai from his office.

Mai pouted. "Fine! From now on, I will only make ordinary tea for you."

Naru immediately looked up to Mai, she said it like it was something horrible. "What do you mean ordinary tea?"

"All this time you always drink my own tea blend, and I know how much you like it. But, because you won't let me borrow your office, I won't make it anymore."

And that's why Naru had never succeed find tea flavor like Mai's. Not even in England, the country of tea-holic people. After three years of Mai's tea withdrawal, Naru won't have that again. "Okay. But only this once," he surrendered. "But," he cut Mai's squealing before she jumps and swings her hips. "I don't want any remnants of Halloween in my office the day after party. It must be cleaned. Spotless. If I find one of it, I will dock your salary. Understand?"

Mai nodded. "No problem, boss," Mai saluted and giggled. "Thank you, Naru." Actually, her request didn't stop there.

"Then, out. I'm sure your paperwork is waiting on your desk."

"Ne, Naru."

Not good. Naru knew that tone of her voice. "What is it again?"

Mai bit her lower lip. "Would you join the party?"

"No," came his blunt reply. Like he would celebrate a stupid event.

"Naruuu!" Mai groaned. "This is a party for SPR. If you don't attend it then it wouldn't be SPR Halloween party anymore. You are the Boss, after all. Please!"

Naru stared at her. "I never asked for a party."

"Exactly. You will not throw a party in a million years. So, we decided to throw one." Mai tried to persuade him again. "How about this, I have a new tea blend. If you like it, you must join the party. If you don't, we won't use your office. Deal?"

Naru think about it for few minutes. Naru was dying to try her new tea blend. There were fifty percent he will like it and fifty percent he won't. But, in the end, "Bring it here."

Mai grinned and dashed to the kitchen to make her special tea. After five minutes she was back, put the cup on Naru's desk. She didn't know he would like it or not. "Here you go."

Naru glanced at Mai, then lifted the cup to his nose to sniff at it, it smells good. He blew it first before drinking it. He sipped and blinked a few times. Then, he drank it again until it was half empty. His eyes were closed and exhale with satisfaction. That was one of the best tea he ever tasted. Naru smirked when he heard his spunky assistant whispered 'yes!' with full of victory.

"You like it?" Mai asked excitedly.

Naru wasn't a creature to praise other people. "Make it again!" he barked his order and drank the rest of his tea.

Mai squealed. That was her cue that Naru will join the party. "Okay!" She took his cup and went out of his office, swinging her hips on the way. Naru groaned inside.

After delivered Naru's tea, Mai called everyone with her good news. They all happy to hear that. Asked the boss for using SPR office is one thing, but made Naru attend the party? It was nearly impossible. But she did it.

Two days later at evening they started to fill the office that they decorated with Halloween theme. Ayako wore Mortuary Mama costume, with black tight mermaid dress that showed her cleavage. Her lips were bloody red and black choker around her neck. Bou-san as Joker, complete with white paint on all his face and green hair. Masako as Cleopatra, she even wore the head accessories. John, well, he wore something quite opposite from his job. He wore Death God's costume, and he didn't forget to bring his death scythe. If people met Death God with his looks, they would be willing to give their lives. Yasuhara? Superman costume, and yes, it was full of spandex and hugged his body like second skin.

Naru rubbed his temple when they all gathered in lounge. He finally decided to go out from his cave. "Naru, why you aren't wear any costume?" Ayako asked while frowning at him.

Naru didn't answer her, instead asked them, "Where is Mai?" His eyes scanned the room and there was no Mai.

"She is in the restroom to change," Bou-san replied, ate snacks on the table. The snacks were shaped like graves, eyeballs, fingers, spiders, and all scary stuffs. But, those were all edible.

The sound of door being opened made them turned around to Mai. She wore Little Red Riding Hood costume. The top of the dress was white, black corset on the middle, and the red skirt with Victorian motive at the end, that flared from her waist to knees. And of course, a deep red velvet hooded robe and a little basket on her hand.

"Jou-chan! You look so cute!" Bou-san gave her a bear hug.

"Bo-Bou-san… I need… air," Mai wheezed.

"You perv! Let her go!" Ayako smacked his head with her legendary purse.

"Ouch! You old hag, where did you hide that purse? Inside your chest? No wonder it has same size as watermelon." And they started their loving arguments.

Mai tilted her head in an innocent way. "Naru, why you aren't wear any costume?" The same question as Ayako's, but different response.

"Are you blind? I'm wearing one right now." He walked to his arm chair. Ayako glad he didn't answer her.

"Yeah, as ghost hunter?"

He smirked. "Clever. Does your brain finally do its job?"

"You!"

"Oh, come on, boss! You must wear a costume that you aren't. Like me!" Yasuhara said, very proud with his costume.

"You're seriously no fun, Naru-chan," Bou-san protested.

"I don't have any intention to have fun either."

Mai abruptly came to Naru. "Trick or Treat!" Mai brought her basket in front of his face.

Naru looked at that basket and then to Mai's excited face. "You're an adult, Mai. You don't need any candy."

Mai smiled. A very, very, sweet smile. "I take it that you don't have any candy. Then, I have to trick you."

"No, you don't have to."

"That's not the rule, Naru. If you don't have any candy, she has the right to trick you," Ayako snickered while sitting down with Bou-san on her side.

"Just hope that it won't be a bad trick," John chimed in, smirked slightly. Only Masako noticed it.

Mai knocked Lin's door, seconds and the Onmyouji came out. He was a little startled by SPR members in Halloween costumes. "Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"Can I borrow your hair gel, please?" Mai rocked her body back and forth.

"May I ask what for?" Of course, he had one. How do you think he maintain that hairstyle?

Mai grinned. "Naru doesn't have any candy and I have the full right to trick him."

The corner of his lips twitched. "Wait a moment." He walked back inside and took his hair gel from his drawer. "Here it is. You can use as much as you want." He gave the container to Mai.

"Thank you," she jumped up and down. She took Naru's arm and dragging him into CEO office with her bag. She ignored all his objections.

"Mai!" Naru growled at her when she took of his jacket, rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. After that she pulled his shirt until it came undone. "Mai, stop it!" he stopped her hands when she was about to unbutton his shirt.

"Geez, Naru. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to open it a little." All members eavesdropped with eyeballs as big as saucer. Even Lin leaned to the wall to listen what are they talking.

Naru retreated until his hips hit the desk. "Mai, I will buy you lots of candies. But, don't trick me."

"No way!" Skillfully she unbuttoned Naru's shirt, then made him sit. "Just sit tight." Mai opened the hair gel container and scooped it with her hand.

'How am I supposed to sit tight when your breasts are in front of my face!' Naru stilled himself while Mai styling his hair, made it messy and disheveled. After that Mai pulled something from her bag.

"I'm so not wearing that!" Naru nearly shouted.

"Relax. These are just magnet earrings. I won't pierce your ear or any part of your body."

"This isn't part of our deal, Mai," he hissed when Mai put on the earrings. One of them has chain that connected to his earlobe.

Their eyes met, and Mai's cheeks reddened. "No, it isn't. But, you don't have any candy in Halloween season so, who is the idiot here?"

Naru was scowling at her when his eyes widened, Mai just unbuttoned two buttons at the bottom of shirt, showing a little of his abs. Then, Mai clasped a necklace on him. Pentagram necklace and cross shaped earrings. She also put black eyeshadows and eyeliners on his fair skin, with a fight, of course. Perfect.

"Done!" Mai chirped. The members ran away from the door. Lin quickly went out and sat on one of the couch. "You are ready for Halloween party. Come on!" Mai dragged him again. "Tada!" She showed them, spreading her hands like he was a prize of the night.

Bou-san literally snorted his iced tea through her nose. Ayako and Masako's jaws dropped. Lin busy took some pictures for Madoka and Luela. Yasuhara wiped his eyeglasses twice before gaped at Naru. John walked to Naru and handed his scythe.

"Ah, the scythe suits you better, Kazuya," John smiled. Inside he likes to tease their leader.

"A Delinquent Death God!" they all shouted and looked at each other. They laughed together.

Naru glared to all of them. "Sit here, Naru." She pushed Naru on his throne. "Cross your leg, please." He won't. "Naruuu."

"You already tricked me. That's enough."

"Fine!" She lifted one of Naru's leg and put it on the other leg. "Stay there!" Mai pointed out his legs with her finger. Naru didn't realize that he still hold the scythe.

Mai backed away and pick out her phone from her pocket dress. "Naru look here." He looked away from her. She pouted. "You know what? I think Oliver Davis's new book is sucks!" she yelled.

Naru's head snapped at her, glared as deathly as he could. They shivered but, Mai's finger clicking on her cellphone to take his pictures. "What. Did. You. Say?" he asked scathingly, uncrossing his leg. He looks like a genuine of Death God. A Delinquent Death God.

"Um…" Mai was pulling back when she finally tripped, almost squeezing Ayako behind her. But, Ayako screamed and pushed Mai and make her stumble forward and landed in between Naru's legs with her hands on his thighs.

Naru stared down at her, while Mai stared up at him back. Blushed furiously. While Lin taking pictures of them. Naru's eyes trailed her legs, her dress hiked up a bit. A candy for his eyes.

Yasu whistled like a wolf. "So bold! Little Red Riding Hood offering herself to a Delinquent Death God! What a forbidden love story. Like us, right, my sweet darling?" He glomped his body on Bou-san who desperately trying to get away from him.

"Get off!"

"Are we going to start the party or not!?" Masako yelled, cut off all their bickering instantly.

"Masako is right. We need to start the party." Mai hastily stood up and a little dizzy.

"Idiot! How many times do I say to not stand up too quickly?" Naru scolded while taking hold of her waist.

"Aw! Naru does care about Mai," Ayako grinned at them.

"And what about Matsuzaki-san to a certain Monk?" Naru replied and now her face and hair have the same color.

After that they start their party. Naru and Lin was silent almost all the time but, they will answer if they asked. They ate, drank, talked, exchanged ghost stories, recalling old cases, etc. Suddenly Yasuhara cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" he asked with this wicked smile.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I will write the play of truth or dare. But, if I have some of ideas, I might be write it. And you are also welcome if you want to give me idea(s). *dead for 8hours*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018! Hope you all have a very happy new year.

Sorry for the grammar problems or mistype, it is totally my fault. Yes, just blame me.

Oh, and I recently have adopted this cute GH fanfiction from one of my favorite author here, YumeNoAnata called Nightmare School. Please search for it and read it. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. If I own them, I will have to give new year pocket money to my younger relatives.

Enjoy!

* * *

31st of December and our favorite Narcissist still working. He didn't care if it was the end of the year. The more important thing was his report has done. He ignored all the explosion of fireworks from all around SPR building. If he had survived all his Mom, Madoka, and Mai's nags, then he can survive this one.

He looked at the clock. 23:40. Twenty minutes left to the first day of new year. Naru rolled his rigid shoulders and decided to get some water, because Mai had already gone home. He sighed and opened his door.

When he was walking to the kitchen he stopped on the lounge. There she was, his female assistant. Asleep with no care where she was sleeping, typical of her. Luckily the heater was on and she wore quite thick clothes. Or she will catch a cold, or worse, pneumonia.

Naru watched her for few minutes. She has long eyelashes and her cheeks was pink, a color he likes on her. Her mouth was open, showing how her lips looks delicious. He came closer to Mai and shook her before he did something he will regret it.

"Mai, wake up and go home."

"Nn… Five minutes, Naru," Mai mumbled in her sleep.

How can she asleep with those sound of fireworks, he didn't know. "If you keep on sleeping in here I will start to charge you."

"I'm awake!" Mai got up, almost hit Naru's face in the way. She rubbed her eyes cutely. "What time is it?"

"23:45. Why are you still here? I thought you were already went home."

"I was going home but, suddenly I felt really sleepy. And thought that I will take a nap before I go," she yawned. "Oh! Almost new year!"

"Yes, and while you are here. Tea." He sat down on his throne.

"Geez! It's almost new year and you still have no manner." She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"There is no relation between new year and my manner, Mai," he said on the way Mai to make his tea.

Mai just grumbled while waiting the water. She walked back to the lounge but, Naru was gone from his armchair. Looking everywhere, he found him next to the windows. Colors of fireworks played on his face.

10minutes left.

"Naru?"

He didn't give any respond. His eyes look so far away while watching the all the sparks, hands on his pockets.

"Naru, do you want your tea or not?" Mai called him again.

Naru glanced to Mai and took the tray of his cup from her hand. He returned his attention to the outside of windows. Mai followed while drinking her tea.

"Do you like fireworks?"

Mai tilted his head. That was an unexpected question, but she gave her reply. "Yes, I like them. They are beautiful. Do you?"

"No. I hate them. I hate the sound, sparks, and the smell after."

"I knew you will say that."

"But Gene did. He loved them and always search for the biggest firework in England and play with it."

Mai snorted. "How about a bomb?"

Naru smirked. "If it's legal, he would."

She saw how those dark blue eyes remembering his brother with hint of sadness. "Do you miss him?"

He didn't answer Mai for a moment. He can lie but, not now. "I think so."

"Do you still can call him from mirror?" Mai asked with smile and an idea.

"Yes. Why?"

"Grab your coat and open the door to the rooftop and wait me there."

"What? You want me wait on the roof in winter?" He frowned. Whatever idea inside Mai's head, he won't comply.

"That's why I said to grab your coat. I won't lock you there, trust me!" She took Naru's black coat from the hook and gave it to him. "Here. Go, go. 5minutes left to our new year!" Mai pushed him out the door.

Naru sighed and started to climb the stairs to rooftop door. He was regretting to follow Mai's idea as soon as the wind swept through him. It was so freaking cold, although no snow. He let the door open, wait for her with white breath.

"Mai! What are you doing bring that thing here!?" he scolded her when she finally showed herself on the roof with her coat and scarf. With a full body standing mirror from his office, he usually use it to contact Gene.

"Hehe." That mirror not that heavy. Not as heavy as Naru's equipment. She brought the mirror into the center and stand it. "There!"

"Mai," he called her with tone that saying, 'Answer me or I will throw you down from this building.'

"Well, someone is missing his brother and the other likes fireworks. So, why not celebrate this new year together?" Mai grinned widely.

"Was that your plan from the start?" He started to doubt her reason slept in the office.

Mai couldn't meet his eyes. "Um… well- I just don't want to be alone on the New Year's Eve." She bit her bottom lip.

Naru stared at her with amused expression. "And about Gene?"

Mai shrugged. "Last minute idea." She gave a thermos of hot tea that she slung it around her shoulder. "Come on, call Gene." Mai looked at her watch. "2minutes!"

Guess Naru can't say no to this one either. "Fine." He stood in front of mirror with Mai beside him, smiling to encourage Naru. "Gene."

A minute later Gene came up to the surface of mirror. Same face, same eyes, but different build because of age. And the smile, of course! "Naru? Mai? What's wrong?" Usually his brother calls him when Naru on case or about Mai in danger, but now looks everything is okay.

"Nothing is wrong, Gene. We just want to celebrate new year with you," Mai giggled and happy to see him outside her dream. "And we present you the fireworks!" She stepped aside a bit to let Gene see the sparks.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" all the people around Shibuya shouted and cheered, followed by the biggest explosion of fireworks.

It was so beautiful. So many red, blues, yellows, greens, and all other shades.

"It was her stupid idea to bring a mirror to the rooftop in the cold of winter," said Naru, while Gene enjoying the fireworks. It was his favorite when he was still alive. He was happy. So very happy.

"Hey! My idea was brilliant. And be honest, Naru, you miss Gene!"

"What? My lil brother miss me? The hell must be frozen."

Mai laughed. "Yes, he does. He admitted it about five minutes ago."

"Mai!" Naru scowled. He sighed and sat down on the floor. If he was about to deal with them, at least he chose to be in comfortable position.

Mai followed, squealed when her buttocks touch the cold ground.

Gene snickered. "Don't be shy, brother. I miss you too. Come on, kiss me!" He pursed his lips with kissing noise.

"Stop being disgusting, Gene!" Naru's face was wrinkled in distaste.

Now the elder brother cackling like a maniac. He likes to tease him. "Thank you, Mai. The fireworks are beautiful. And thank you for remember me and invite me to your party."

"Silly Gene. Of course, I will remember you. You are like older brother to me." She smiled, showing her white teeth.

'Older brother?' whispered Naru inside his mind.

'Yes. Now you believe me?' Gene pushed his thought to Naru. He can hear Naru's thought when they were like this.

'But-'

'No buts, Naru. It's a new year for you and it's time for you to make your move, before someone snatch her away. And I think there are boys from her college trying to flirt with her.'

'Boys?'

'Yes, boys. More than one.'

"Hey, stop talking with your minds. I'm lonely here," Mai whined when they were abruptly stopped talking.

"Sorry, Mai. My brother just declared his love for me. He is shy, you know," Gene replied while winking to Naru.

They all were chatting until it was 3am, because Mai almost kiss the floor and Gene's time to rest. They said their goodbyes to Gene and Naru with his kind heart, took Mai home with his-again-black car.

Mai and Naru were silent on the way to her apartment. A good silent. He even escorted her to her door. God knows what happen when Mai climb the stairs with sleepiness weighted down her eyes. He also unlocked the door as Mai couldn't find her keys.

"Naru," Mai called before he can turn around to leave her.

"Yes?"

She looks hesitate but, finally decided to pull something from her paper bag that she was carrying. She slung the black scarf with little white ghost on both end sides around his neck. "For you. Happy new year, Naru," she whispered with smile adorning her face.

"Wait," he stopped her when she was about enter her room. His hand on her wrist. He didn't know why he stopped her. 'It's time for you to make your move, before someone snatch her away.' Well, Naru should prevent that.

"What is it? You dislike the scarf?" Mai asked carefully. That scarf was handmade by herself. It took her thrice try to make it that good. And if Naru didn't like it, she will burn it.

"No, it's not that. I…" He looked down to see his new scarf. "I like it." Naru almost choked but, it feels right. He does like it.

Mai had to bite her lip to hold her stupid smile and her cheeks already red. "W-well, I'm glad. Then, what is it?"

"I…" Naru couldn't form a simple sentence, feeling stupid in front of her. "I…"

"Yes?" Mai peered up with her brown eyes. Hope bloomed inside her chest.

"I… just wanted to say thank you for the scarf. Thank you, Mai." He cursed himself. He could have heard Gene whisper, 'Idiot Scientist.'

Mai was so disappointed, but trying not to show it. "A thank you on the first day. I guess this will be my lucky year."

Mai has always been easy for him to read, like an open book. But, why he can't see that Mai is in love with him? With all that efforts to make him happy, blushing like teenage school girl, staring at him like he was the man of her life. And always put up with him, no matter how bitter it is.

"Mai." He closed the distance between them. Mai was hypnotized by those eyes and couldn't answer him.

Naru's eyes flicked his view from her eyes to her lips. He only wavered for a second then let his true inner self took over him. His lips kissed Mai's, so tenderly to test the water. Mai didn't move, shocked with widened orbs.

Fog was covered Mai's mind and let her eyelids closed. Naru's lips was so soft. She had to hold on to Naru's coat before melt into a puddle when his mouth moving on hers. All over their body felt so warm.

Mai can't say anything after Naru had pulled himself. He smirked when he saw Mai's cheeks was so red. Hot to touch. She didn't resist his kiss at all. She kissed him back! That was something, isn't it? Naru got more confident that Mai has a feeling for him.

"Happy new year." He moved closer to her red ear. "And good night, Mai," he whispered like a promise of sin.

Mai's leg weakened and made her fall to the concrete floor, covering her ear that just felt his breath. She looked up to see Naru was smirking at her. The blush on her face got darker than before.

He turned around and walked away with his smile. True smile. Smile that had long gone from his face and now come back because of that young woman. His special young woman. No one can compare her.

"You-!" Mai shouted, angry with him. He kissed her and now he is going to leave her like that. "JERK!"

Naru kept on walking. Maybe tomorrow he will kiss her again.

Yes, tomorrow.


End file.
